Destruction is Magic
by SilentusSpookius
Summary: Ex-mercenary Sanguine Carbide is banished to Equestria after committing countless amounts of crimes! Can he clear his name and defend the land with the help of the Mane 6 from a looming threat? Most certainly, but I shall remain indecisive in order to maintain DRAMATIC TENSION! Violence, Swearing, and explosions about! Will most likely change to M for later chapters...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I looked around, well sort of, I was in a state of mixed feelings, ya know confusion, pain, and a little pinch of fear as well, but all that was irrelevant because my head hurt like hell and I was in cuffs. I was seeing double, and the voices all around me echoed as if they came from a cave.

"God, what am I high or something?..." I muttered to myself.

It didn't matter anymore, I was in a dark interrogation room, a spotlight was shoved directly in my face, blinding me to no end, and I was surrounded by 6 old men in robes, they seemed...familiar to me, but at the same time not really. My train of thought was cut off as one of them piped up among their chatter.

"Sanguine Carbide! You stand accused of inter-dimensional crimes against the Multiverse and it's inhabitants. How do you plead?!"

I looked the old geezer directly in his ancient, cobweb ridden face with a smug grin and said my piece.

"The fifth, your majesty." I said with amusement.

The old man found it...not so amusing as he slammed his wrinkly ass hand on the podium, to be honest, I'm surprised it didn't shatter like a dinner plate...

"SILENCE! Your cocky arrogance will be your undoing mercenary!" The man yelled."We are prepared to issue you your punishment posthaste, but universal law allows the defendant to defend his or her actions, now the question is, do you or do you not want to save your ass, because if you don't...we can make this end all the more sooner."

"Alright, alright!," I said. "fine, I'll do it."

"Very well." One of the men said,"how do you plead?"

I thought to myself veeerry carefully as to how I could bail myself out of this one.

"_Alright, what to do...this is it, this is where it aaall comes down._" I thought,"_One screw-up and I'm finished_."

I looked around the dimly lit room, feverishly trying to piece together a winning argument, after what felt like centuries I had sudden clarity, I smiled devilishly as the old men leaned in to listen to what I had to say. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Uhhhhhhh...what am I in for again?..."

The old men all face palmed hard, except for one of them, who instead dropped to the floor dead.

"Ohhh my god, he killed Earl..." One of the men said.

"KILLED HIM?!" I said absurdly,"How could I have killed him, I've literally been sitting here the whole time!"

An onsite doctor appeared and took Earl's pulse.

"Yup, he's dead Jim." The doctor said,"killed by the sheer dumbassary of his comment."

"That's frickin' stupid." I said as I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"Urrggh great, now we have to hold auditions for a new board member, and then get him initiated, and blah blah blah thanks a lot Sanguine...for that." The judge called Jim complained.

"But to answer your question, you have been charged with countless crimes and offenses of the highest caliber on behalf of your former mercenary group...what were they called again...IMEC?"

"But what about the other members huh, why aren't they getting charged as well?" I said

"Well umm, you kinda...killed them all, sooo you're the last remaining member so we're prosecuting you instead!" Jim said."We're also adding Earl's untimely death to your already long list of charges too!"

"That's total bullcrap." I muttered to myself in disdain.

"Now that everything has been taken care of, on to your sentence!" Jim declared

"We, the Council of Universal Justice, find you, Sanguine Carbide, guilty of all charges. We will discuss your punishment now."

The five old men huddled together and murmured slightly as they discussed Sanguine's fate. They eventually disbanded and faced Sanguine once more.

"Sanguine,"Jim spoke,"We hearby BANISH you to an alternate universe to live your days for the next 10 years!"

"Pfffft," Sanguine remarked,"K then, what universe? Star Wars, Metroid, Lord of the Rings?"

No worse, we are sending you to the universe of-

**MY LITTLE PONY**

"AAAAH-wait, the original, or Friendship is Magic?" Sanguine asked

The old men huddled together once more, murmuring again only more urgently. They disbanded again with their answer.

"Uhhhh, Friendship is Magic..."Jim said

"Oh okay...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!" Sanguine screamed in utter horror

"Geez man, calm down," Jim said,"It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Sanguine retorted with fury,"Do you realize what you're doing!? Anything I SAY or DO there will get written off as a hate crime against their beloved characters, and I will NEVER hear the end of it!"

"Well duh,"Jim said,"It's a PUN-ISH-MENT, it's not meant to be forgiving."

And with that, Jim mashed a big red button on his podium and a large wormhole to Equestria appeared at the far end of the room.

"Well, off with you!" Jim said carelessly as he waved Sanguine off.

A big burly Russian security officer with a name tag that said Boris appeared behind Sanguine and ushered him to the portal. As the two got to the entrance of the portal, Boris whipped out a key and undid the shackles that restricted Sanguine's powers, after that he gave Sanguine a good, hard shove through the portal. Sanguine landed ass first on a grassy knoll and looked back through.

"You can't just leave me here without anything." Sanguine pleaded

"Oh right," Jim said,"I almost forgot, BORIS!"

Jim snapped his bony old finger as Boris hauled a large duffel bag through the portal.

"Welp, have fun in Ponyville kiddo." Jim said as he laughed so hard, dust started flying out of his mouth.

"Kiddo?! I'm over 100,000 years old, I just look like I'm 21." Sanguine spat in defiance.

"Yeah, well I lost track of my age after one million." Jim retorted. "Alright guys, let's go watch that Friends marathon!"

"WOOOOOOOO!" The other old men cheered as they filed out of the room. The portal closed.

Sanguine looked around unsure of what to do or say. He was on a grassy hill, in the middle of the night, with a large duffel bag filled with god knows what, and worst of all, not knowing where he was in Equestria.

"Well shit."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, thus begins my new story in the world of My Little Pony, who would have thought that this would have happened, cause I sure as hell didn't, but I digress, anyways I will continue to try and update this story to the best of my ability, but work schedules get busy sometimes...so just be patient. Anyways I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**Yours as always,**

**TwoFatNinjas**


	2. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces:**

3rd Person

Sanguine sat up from his prone position on the hill after 5 minutes of laying there. He decided to plan his next course of action.

"Okay...well it's night time, I have no idea where I am, except that I'm somewhere in Equestria...well if my mercenary training has taught me anything, which it has, I'm gonna want to set up base camp." Sanguine contemplated.

Sanguine turned to the large duffel bag next to him and unzipped it. He began rooting through the contents of the bag, only to just dump out the items onto the ground.

"Alrighty then, let's see what we have here..." Sanguine observed each item carefully as he took stock of the bag's contents. "Hmm, okay...one flint stone with knife, good good, I can definitely start a fire with that, what else?...Oh hey! My trusty Sniper rifle, with bullets, sweet! K then, I also have a flask of beer, my storage Cocdec, Ahhhh yeah! A giant bundle of Hot Pockets! Score! and...a GPS?! This won't even frickin' work here, the device isn't pinged to the location!" Sanguine remarked with irritation.

"Oh well, I'm gonna need to set up camp cause I'm not going anywhere in the dead of night." Sanguine said.

Sanguine walked to the base of the hill in search of sticks and stones, which he found after some time, he plopped them neatly in a circle which he lit aflame with the flint rock After all was well and done, Sanguine slumped down against a large tree on the hill and cozied up to the warm fire. He took out his Sniper rifle and a cloth and began polishing the weapon.

*sigh* "Sanguine, what are you getting yourself into." He contemplated.

However, Sanguine's thought process was cut off when a loud shriek pierced the air, Sanguine heard the cry from his left, and as such, geared his head in that direction. He went into a prone position on the hilltop and aimed down the scope of his sniper rifle, he flicked on the night vision of his rifle and saw what appeared to be some sort of ironclad death knight with skulls and sigil markings all over his armor chasing a distressed yellow pony with a well-kept pink mane. The knight was yelling death threats at the equestrian, while brandishing a claymore blade and the small pony was, obviously, screaming for help and flying as fast as her tiny wings could take her. Her wings soon gave out from the stress, and the pony tumbled to the ground, she attempted to run, but her back leg got caught on a root and she fell, pinned down, with the Death Knight slowly closing in.

Sanguine continued to stare down his sights not making any moves, he was currently waging a moral war in his mind of whether or not he should help the pony.

"Urrggh, c'mon why does this crap always have to happen to me?!" Sanguine groaned.

He continued trying to decide his next course of action, but eventually his good side got the best of him and he decided to help.

"Ugh God, I'm gonna sorely regret getting involved, I just know it." Sanguine muttered

"**YOLO**!" Sanguine yelled with vigor.

As he finished that statement Sanguine fired off two shots at the Death Knight, the first one colliding with his chest plate, and the second one, his helmet. The two bullets left sizable dents in the heavy armor, but it wasn't enough to kill him. The angry Death Knight snapped his attention to the source of the shots and saw Sanguine on the hill wave to him very flamboyantly before disappearing into thin air only to appear a split second later in front of the Knight. The Knight, completely caught off guard, stumbled back and took a quick swing at Sanguine with his sword. Sanguine raised his wrist and broke the blade completely off on contact, he walked towards the disarmed, and visibly shaken Death Knight very slowly. The Knight turned to run, but was stopped completely as he was soccer punted into the sky by Sanguine, he screamed for mercy, but was met with none as Sanguine vaporized him with a large ki blast. As the dust settled, Sanguine turned his attention to the terrified pony who was struggling against the root. She looked up at Sanguine with utter fear in her eyes as she waited for the end, but none came. She opened her eyes to see Sanguine outstretching his hand.

"Hey hey, look it's alright, he's gone, everything is fine." Sanguine said trying his best to be comforting, but being noticeably cringeworthy about it.

The young pony immediately eased up to Sanguine's attitude.

"You need any help up?" Sanguine asked the mare.

"Yes please..." The pony replied quietly.

Sanguine walked over to her and knelt down, he took out the flint blade he had on him and began cutting the root. After Sanguine cut the root off he helped the pony up.

"So umm, uh...mind telling me what the hell was chasing you uhhhhh-"

"Fluttershy," The pony said

"Right, Fluttershy." Sanguine retorted

"Well, if you truly must know, I was out near my house playing with Angel-"

"Angel?"

"My animal companion, he helps me be more assertive."

"Ah, I see, continue..."

"Anyways, I was out playing with angel when all of a sudden we both heard a rustling in the bushes beside my house, well we decide to check it out and this large, scary, and mean knight jumped out and started chasing me into the woods, I kept running and running, I thought it was all over for sure, but then you saved me!" Fluttershy recounted

"Oh, I hope that I haven't worried any of my friends, they must be scared silly." Fluttershy worried.

"Hey it's all cool, I'm sure everything will be okay." Sanguine assured

"Actually, I've been running for so long that I got lost..."

"Lost?"

"Yes, I don't know where Ponyville is." Fluttershy replied

"Well if it's any consolation, I have camp set up on the hill, you could stay the night and I could help you locate Ponyville in the morning." Sanguine suggested

"That sounds lovely, thank you." Fluttershy said,"By the way sir, I never got your name."

Sanguine struck a pose and smirked as he began his tirade-

"I...am Sanguine Carbide, nickname "ShootsFirst", I also happen to be a major Hot Pocket enthusiast, won over 3 MLG tournaments, reached Legend rank in Hearthstone last season, and currently I carry a large fear of Tsunderes and Yanderes alike." Sanguine announced.

Fluttershy looked at Sanguine with pure confusion.

"I...don't know what any of that is, but pleased to meet you Mr. Sanguine." She said

"Please, just call me Sanguine."

The two began walking towards Sanguine's base camp.

"Thanks for saving my life back there Sanguine." Fluttershy said sheepishly

"Ain't no thang Fluttershy," Sanguine assured,"Saving lives is what I do sometimes when I'm in the appropriate mood."

The two reached the camp and plopped down near the fire.

"So, what's a warrior like you doing all the way out here anyway?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm actually an ex-mercenary, but to tell you the truth, I was dumped out here in the wilderness as punishment for my crimes." Sanguine noticeably hesitated at the last statement.

"C-crimes?" Fluttershy stuttered with fear.

"Oh no no no, it's a misunderstanding I swear!" Sanguine said urgently,"I think it's story time."

"Like I said I'm an ex-mercenary, but it wasn't always like that..."

* * *

**LONG ASS EXPOSITION FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It was about 108,000 years ago, myself and 4 other guys were created from the essences of dead and dying stars by the hands of a vengeful and evil god, his name was Proteus and he created his elite team of 5 mercenaries with the sole purpose of doing his dirty work. We all received extensive training to manage our abilities and powers for tens of thousands of years, only afterwards being tasked with traveling to different universes and killing off all its inhabitants, good and evil alike, to pillage and plunder their magic, resources, and power. At some point in time I asked myself if what we were doing was actually the right thing, and every time I asked Proteus the same answer followed, "they're all evil, they all have committed heinous crimes, they've had this coming for years, now go away." I knew he was wrong, and I set out to prove this. I tasked my best friend on the team to look through any records of his in order to prove my point, what I found was far more than I needed to know. After all my years of being blind to Proteus' true intentions, the truth hit me like a pile of bricks, he was a maniac, a power-hungry lunatic who was drunk off of his own greed. As a result I grew my moral conscience and I defected, along with my best friend, and another teammate who also despised the real Proteus. We fought against his authority with the help of others in a universe I took refuge in, and eventually, we were victorious, but at a grave cost, both of my friends died by his hand, I killed the other two crew members, and eventually overcoming Proteus himself and obliterating him. After it was all over the law eventually caught up to me and they charged our whole team with every single crime we committed individually, however, they were all dead so they instead charged me with every crime I committed while I was serving that son-of-a-bitch Proteus. I was found guilty and was charged with living my days in your universe for the next ten years...

* * *

Sooo yeah, there's my story thus far." Sanguine finished.

Fluttershy took a second to process all the information that had been given to her.

"Wow...that sounds so...rough." That was all Fluttershy could get out.

"Pfft, that's an understatement." Sanguine said jokingly while crossing his arms.

"I know I know, it's just that...I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you."

"I appreciate the concern Fluttershy." Sanguine replied

"Listen It's getting late so I'm gonna turn in."

"Me too, see you tomorrow Sanguine." Fluttershy said

"Yeah..."

Sanguine leaned against the tree with his Sniper rifle next to him and he closed his eyes, he let the soothing sound of the fire and wind blowing between the trees below him ease him to sleep. That night Sanguine had another nightmare, same one as always, him murdering innocents with his team alongside him, fire, destruction, and screams all around him, he dropped the body he was holding and yelled at his team members to stop what they were doing, but like always they ignored him and continued their rampage. Sanguine looked behind him to see Proteus walk out of the fire, laughing maniacally while doing so.

"You!" Sanguine yelled

"You insignificant little worm!" Proteus said,"No matter how hard you try to ignore it your past will cling to you like a parasite!"

"SHUT UP!" Sanguine yelled as he fired a ki blast at him. The blast simply phased through the dream Proteus, causing him to laugh harder.

"Even in death I shall follow you to the ends of time!" Proteus mocked.

Sanguine noticed that he was suddenly in a macabre bath house, knee deep in blood.

"No matter how hard you scrub you'll never be clean Sanguine, never be clean, never be clean, never be clean-

The horrid mantra of words kept repeating itself as the blood pool began swallowing up Sanguine.

"SHUT UP YOUR'RE ALL WRONG!" Sanguine yelled in the darkness

**Never be clean Never be clean Never be clean Never be clean Never be clean**

Sanguine woke up with a small jolt, it was still the middle of the night, the fire was almost burnt out, only a small crackle of cinders dimly illuminated the hill he was on. He looked down to see Fluttershy sleeping next to him, her head on his lap, snoring softly.

"_Oh god, I hope she didn't do anything to me while I was out..._" Sanguine thought

Fatigue eventually caught up to Sanguine and he fell asleep once more, no nightmares came this time, only darkness.

* * *

Sanguine awoke slowly to the brisk smell of coffee, he was once again blinded by the damn sun as he stirred. He put on a pair of Aviators he had from his duffel bag and yawned as he got up, he saw Fluttershy sitting next to the newly rekindled fire with a pot of coffee over the fire on a still.

"I'm not even going to ask how on earth you made that coffee, but thanks anyways." Sanguine said

"We have a big day ahead of us Sanguine so drink up." Fluttershy exclaimed

"I'm aware..." Sanguine said

He mashed a button on his storage codec and a gallon of milk digitized from the module.

"Wow! What's that?" Fluttershy inquired with interest

"Oh this? This is my storage codec, it's like a tiny fridge/pantry/armory that digitizes things you need like food or weapons. It was given to me by the best friend I mentioned, Hexus, he was our team's engineer and handyman, a real awesome dude, I remember a time when we were both young, we went motor biking on a distant planet and got lost for two days, he said it was my fault, which it was, but we both blamed it on Obamacare, *sigh* those were the days...You would have really liked him! he was a caring friend." Sanguine reminisced.

"Oh.." Fluttershy said awkwardly

"C'mon, don't beat yourself up over it Fluttershy, I was only thinking out loud for the last part, nothing you should concern yourself with." Sanguine reassured,"Now saddle up, we got a Ponyville to find."

Sanguine packed up the campsite and put things in his duffel bag which he strapped to his shoulder, he hoisted his Sniper rifle to his back via gun strap and got up.

"Oww, my wings and legs are still sore, can you carry me?" Fluttershy asked

*sigh* "_Dammit all..._" Sanguine thought

"Sure, why not." Sanguine said. He picked Fluttershy up in his arms.

"Alright, I'm gonna fly us up and I want you to point out Ponyville for me, can you do that?" Sanguine asked Fluttershy.

"Wait, you can fly!? But you don't have any wings!" Fluttershy exclaimed

"I don't need wings to fly." Sanguine retorted

Sanguine slowly rose up into the sky and he stopped after a set distance.

"You see it anywhere?" He asked

"Keep flying, I don't." Fluttershy replied

Sanguine flew forward at a steady pace until Fluttershy outstretched her hoof to the side of him.

"There!" She said,"Beside those trees."

Sanguine saw a luscious brightly colored city beyond him, a city that looked like it came straight out of an acid trip.

"If you say so." Sanguine said as he flew towards the vibrant town.

He touched down in a large city square and let Fluttershy down, she gasped when she saw what was before them, injured ponies strewn about, others hiding behind structures, shaking in their hooves, and two Death Knights interrogating a beaten up pony.

Sanguine's rage began to slowly build. Fluttershy hid behind him.

"HEY!" Sanguine yelled at the two knights, grabbing their attention."Why don't you and your boyfriend here split town before I make you."

The two Death Knights looked at each other before they unsheathed their swords and pointed them at Sanguine.

"Not a chance little man!" The first one yelled

"Yeah, what he said!" The second one said as well

The two ironclad warriors charged at Sanguine who took his stance, ready to face these adversaries.

"I hate Mondays..." Sanguine muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello once again viewers! I'm back with the second chapter of our tale. Ooo boy, cliffhangers huh, well anyways I just wanted to say that your feedback and support is what keeps the wheels turning with this story, I have high hopes for the future of this story and I hope you do as well.**

**Drop a review if you like it I enjoy constructive criticism as well as support, but I don't like hat, face it, no one does...also like and favorite to catch up on future posts for the story, because well this title tends to get buried under tons of other updates/submissions. See you all in the next chapter!**

**As always,**

**TwoFatNinjas**


	3. Well, That Escalated Quickly

**Well, That Escalated Quickly:**

First Person POV

Time seemed to slow down as the two Death Knights charged me head-on, I was trying my best to think of a way to take these guys out without causing massive collateral damage. I was getting slowly more and more frustrated, but then it hit me, mercenary training day 1,087, Frickin' DODGE! I counter-charged the two Death Knights and ducked under the first knight's swing. The other managed to hit me in the head with the hilt of his blade, I rolled to the floor and started hearing the echo of a voice, it belonged to Fluttershy, she was scared, crying even, begging for me to get up...I didn't understand why, but for some reason it made me...angry. My head didn't hurt anymore, I rose from the ground with only one intention in mind. Make it stop. One of the knights got the jump on me.

"Gotcha now wor-" That was all the Knight could get out of his mouth before I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, he swung at me with the blade he had in his hand, I grabbed it with my other hand and disarmed him, I threw the blade away and it lodged itself into a building far away.

"Ggrhgrrglllgllhhhgh..." The Knight struggled against my grip, he grabbed at my wrist, but I could feel his grip loosen up as he slowly began slipping away. His futile attempts at escape made me angrier. I don't know why it did, to tell you the truth after seeing Fluttershy cry everything seemed like a total blur that I didn't remember.

I charged a Rasengan with my free hand and bared my teeth with fury,"...**Die**..." I said coldly as I shoved the Rasengan into the Death Knight's abdomen. He went flying back and into a nearby building where he crashed through the wall. the Death Knight got up slowly and stumbled out of the wreckage, walking forward a few steps before collapsing onto the ground dead.

The second Knight dropped his blade out of fear. "Y-You...you goddamned monster!" The second one yelled at the enraged Sanguine.

"Oh, I'm the monster." I said as I warped in front of the Death Knight, and tripped him. "What kind of deranged tyrant beats up innocent ponies for fun?! Huh, ANSWER ME!"

"God, geez, I-I don't know man! I'm sorry!" The Death Knight pleaded as he raised his hands up in defense.

"I need answers, now." I urged.

"Wha-?" The Knight said, confused.

"Why are you people here terrorizing the ponies?"

"I-I won't talk!" The Knight yelled back with hesitation.

Sanguine kicked the Death Knight in the crotch, hard.

"AAAUUUUGHHHH!" The Death Knight yelled out, dropping to a fetal position and cringing.

"I'm not playing games here anymore, no more Mr. Nice guy, answer me, NOW." I said through clenched teeth.

"That was Mr. Nice guy?" The Death Knight asked as he recoiled from the pain.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him too...now start talking before I-"

"Okay!...okay I'll talk just...p-please don't kick me in the dick again!" The Death Knight pleaded, his voice up by 5 octaves.

"Fair enough, speak." I said

"Okay, fine you want info? We were sent here by our boss-"

"Boss? What's his name?!"

"Not a he, but a she." The Death Knight's body started to melt away as he took on the form of an insect-like quadruped.

*Gasp* "Changelings!" Fluttershy exclaimed from afar

"Yes, that's right Fluttershy, it is we, the changelings!" The changeling grunt announced.

"Wait, then what about?" Sanguine stated as he looked at the first Death Knight. Instead of the original Knight, there was a dead changeling in its place.

"Wow," Sanguine said,"I'm surprised no one noticed that..."

"Regardless, Sanguine Carbide, Queen Chrysalis has sent us on a mission..." The changeling said devilishly.

"How the hell do you know my name!?" Sanguine jested

"Oh we changelings know plenty about you Carbide."

"What, how?!"

"We've had a long history with the IMEC Mercenaries Carbide, you just don't seem to...remember." The changeling responded.

Sanguine took a moment to let those words sink in, but he decided against pushing the issue.

"In that case, what kind of mission?" Sanguine inquired

"A mission involving scouting!" The changeling said humorously,"We have been observing Ponyville's weaknesses, beating the information from these pathetic horses an-"

Sanguine picked up the changeling by the neck and jabbed him in the face.

"OWW! What the hell is-"

"Apologize!" Sanguine interrupted

"Wha?" The changeling questioned

"Apologize to the ponies for what you said now!" Sanguine said

"Okay okay! I'm s-sorry ponies!" The changeling pleaded.

Fluttershy giggled a little at that. Sanguine dropped the insectoid onto the ground.

"Alright, continue." Sanguine said.

The changeling began noticeably shaking while trying to speak.

"Well, get on with it!"

"Yeah! Get on with it!" The other ponies began collectively chanting as they slowly came out of hiding.

"Uh ummm, oh look! Free Hot Pockets!" The changeling said while pointing behind Sanguine.

"WHAT?! WHERE!?" Sanguine yelled as he immediately turned behind him.

The changeling immediately leapt off of the ground and took to the skies as he flew off.

"So long suckers!" The changeling yelled back as he flew away.

"Hey HEY get back here!" Sanguine yelled as he poised to take off, Fluttershy however, put her hoof on Sanguine's chest.

"Just let him go, he's not worth the trouble." She urged.

Sanguine looked at her for a while before dropping his stance.

"So be it." He retorted.

"DAMN YOU CHANGELINGS AND YOUR CORRECT INFO OF MY LIFESTYLE!" Sanguine yelled into the air.

Sanguine turned to see many ponies staring directly at him, some scared, some dumbfounded, and a few of them were absolutely ecstatic! A young pony ran up to the front of the crowd and praised Sanguine.

"Sweet Celestia! Mister, that was absolutely radical!" He said excitedly

"Hey, it was no trouble at all, I'm just here to help." SaSanguine addressed the crowd.

He noticed that some of the ponies were still scared of him.

"Ladies and gentel...uhh mares, I come in peace. I mean you no harm and I only seek to help alienate your town and lives from the evil forces that plague it!" Sanguine announced.

There was a long pause as Sanguine waited for the ponies' next move. After what seemed like ages there was a resounding cheer that swept over the crowd as they praised their newest "champion".

"_Yusss...nailed it._" Sanguine whispered under his breath.

Eventually the gathering of ponies dissipated as the townsfolk resumed their daily lives and helped repair the damages from the brief encounter. Fluttershy trotted up to Sanguine and got his attention.

"I think it's high time I introduced you to my friends," Fluttershy said,"Here, we'll go to Twilight Sparkle's Library, it's close by here, I'm sure she'll be fascinated with you!"

Sanguine followed along. "I hope so." He said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Welp, Sanguine wrapped that up...effectively, to say the least.**

**At last Sanguine shall meet the remaining Mane 6 starting with Twilight. What chaos will ensue next? I'm not entirely sure, but maybe it'll be cheese stuffed!**

**As always people, Stay frosty...see you next chapter.**

**TwoFatNinjas**


	4. The Twilight Zone

**The Twilight Zone:**

As Sanguine and Fluttershy walked towards Twilight's library, Sanguine took his time to look at the eye catching sights around him.

"Quite the pretty town you have here." Sanguine inquired.

"Oh I know, isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Fluttershy responded.

"Well, I know that I wouldn't mind living here, that's a start." Sanguine replied.

The two eventually made it to a large tree with housing features lining it.

"So, why are we stopping, do you need a break?" Sanguine asked

"Nope, we're here!" Fluttershy responded

"Wait, your friend lives in this...tree?"

"Yup, this is her house."

"Your friend isn't some kind of dirty hippie is she?" Sanguine asked with apparent concern

"I assure you she isn't" Fluttershy retorted,"C'mon I'll introduce you."

The two approached the door and Fluttershy knocked on the door with her hoof.

"Coming!" A voice rang out from inside. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a purple pony actively reading a spellbook.

"Oh Fluttershy, how nice it is to see you." The pony said

"The feeling's mutual Twilight." Fluttershy responded

"Umm who's this guy?" Twilight asked gesturing to Sanguine.

Sanguine struck his signature pose and donned his smirk once more as he began his introduction to Twilight.

"I...am Sanguine Carbide, ex-mercenary elite, gangster of love, playboy billionaire philanthropist, and currently upholding a 130-23 KD ratio in Halo 3." Sanguine proudly exclaimed

Twilight struck him an odd look, both one of confusion and one of fascination.

"What?" Sanguine asked,"never seen a humanoid before?"

"No, it's not that, to be honest I actually was one once in an alternate dimension, but...nevermind it's ridiculous." Twilight said sheepishly.

"Oh no no, I completely believe you, I've had my fair share of encounters with alternate dimensions, I mean I'm no stranger to multi-versal exploration." Sanguine responded

"Really?!" Twilight inquired with interest,"Then you would also know of the meta-physical quandries of-"

"The laws of hyperspace alteration, know it all to a point." Sanguine finished Twilight's sentence.

"OHH MY SWEET CELESTIA! Futtershy! Why haven't you introduced me to Sanguine before?!" Twilight urged.

"Well, he only showed up yesterday."

"How did you two meet then?" Twilights asked the two. Sanguine and Fluttershy both glanced at each other before Sanguine broke the silence. He told Twilight Sparkle a brief recap of his life story, how he wound up in Equestria, meeting Fluttershy, and the return of the changelings.

"Wait, the changelings are back?!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise,"How? My brother's protection spell should be preventing that!"

"Well it looks like your brother's doing a real crap job of it then." Sanguine said

"No no, something must be wrong, I'm going to check in wi-"

"MAIL!" A young voice rang out as a stubby purple dragon flew in through the library window.

"Spike! Just in time, any word from Celestia?" Twilight asked Spike

"Actually, yes there is." Spike said as he spat out green flames that produced the letter. Twilight used her magic to hover the letter over to her so she could read it aloud.

* * *

_Dear Twighlight,_

_It is I Celestia! You know...your mentor._

_I wanted you to come over so we could talk...about stuff._

_This is totally not a trap...umm, yeah._

_Signed,_

_Celestia_

* * *

Sanguine listened to Twilight as she read the letter and took note of the choppy lying.

"It's totally a trap." Sanguine said

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked

"Positive, Fluttershy, trust me, It's one of my specialties. You ever heard the term 'I can read you like a book'? Well this is exactly the case, even in writing." Sanguine informed,"I mean for god's sake, the damn girl even spelled her name wrong, "Twighlight," I mean c'mon, a fifth grader could spell that!"

"He's right Fluttershy, Celestia never acts this suspicious in her letters, and with the return of the changelings I think something IS going on." Twilight said,"I'm going to go investigate, Sanguine can I trust you to protect me in case things go wrong?"

"Actually, about that Twilight, apparently the changelings I fought in the city square just now said that they know all about me, so I assume that if they see me waltz in there with you they'll know somethings up and attack us." Sanguine clarified

"So what do we do then?" Fluttershy asked

"Oh I know!" Sanguine said,"Here." Sanguine opened a back pocket on his utility belt and pulled out a silver pen-looking-thing.

"A pen?" Twilight asked in confusion

"Not just any pen, but an alerting one!" Sanguine corrected as he gave the device to Twilight,"Listen, if anything goes wrong up there just click this button on the pen, it will alert me, and I will be up there to help as fast as I can.

"Thank you Sanguine, well guys, I'm off to investigate...wish me luck?" Twilight said

"Luck." Sanguine responded

"Oh, and Spike, I want you to man the fort while I'm gone." Twilight added

"Caaaan do!" Spike stated as he saluted. Twilight spread her Alicorn wings as she took off to Canterlot castle.

"C'mon Sanguine," Fluttershy said,"In the mean time we can meet another one of friends."

The two walked out of the library.

"Really? What's her name?" Sanguine asked

"Her name is Rainbow Dash, she's the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" Fluttershy responded

"Fastest huh, we'll see about that."

The two of them began walking through Ponyville until they eventually reached a clear opening with many clouds overhead.

"Okay wait, hold on a sec. Let me guess the gimmick for Rainbow Dash's house, she's a flier so...hmm, aha! She lives in a cloud!" Sanguine guessed

"You're right, she does." Fluttershy affirmed

"Sweeeet, bonus points." Sanguine whispered to himself.

"Well, she should be up here." Fluttershy commented as she flapped her wings and rose up. Sanguine rose off the ground as well as the two flew upwards towards the clouds.

"Hey Sanguine." Fluttershy asked

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell me how you're able to fly without wings."

"Oh this? Simple, the power of Telekinesis!" Sanguine responded

"Telekinesis?"

"Correct, I use Telekinesis to lift my body off of the ground and propel myself through the air."

"Wow, that's impressive." Fluttershy contemplated

"I know huh, people and ponies...I guess really underestimate the true potential of a power such as Telekinetic alteration." Sanguine said

As he finished that statement the two emerged from the clouds and in front of them was a literal cloud house.

"You weren't kidding when you said she lived in a cloud."

"Uhh, hello?" Anyone home?!" Sanguine asked in a loud tone. After a while a familiar blue pony with a rainbow colored mane responed.

"You know it!"

Rainbow Dash stepped out of her house and walked over to Fluttershy and Sanguine.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's going on? Also, who's your buddy? Never seen anyone like him." Rainbow Dash asked

Sanguine struck his pose again as he donned his smirk and began his introduction once more

"I...am Sanguine Carbide, ex-mercenary elite, part time chauffeur, current world record holder of the biggest Donkey Kong high-score, [INSERT WITTY TITLE HERE], and breaker of fourth walls everywhere and anywhere!"

"Wait, did you say mercenary?! That's totally wicked!" Rainbow Dash said all ecstatic-like.

"Job was shit though, 0/10 do NOT recommend!" Sanguine retorted with a huff

"Ooh, merc with a mouth, how edgy." Rainbow Dash teased

"As much as I would love to, that title belongs to a far greater mercenary than I."

"Well, Sanguine pleasure to meet you." Rainbow Dash said

"Same RD, can I call you RD? The author really doesn't like having to type your full name every time you're referenced." Sanguine asked

"Sure thing, I guess..." Rainbow Dash replied with confusion,"by the way Sanguine, how are you standing on my cloud without falling through, also how did you even fly up anyways? You have no wings."

"Same thing I told Fluttershy, Telekineses. I can use it to lift my body off the ground and steer my way through the air, and in regards to your cloud question, I am currently gathering many water molecules from the clouds close together and under my feet in order to form a strong, and solid walking surface...pretty neat huh?"

"Sounds way too...sciencey for me, sounds like something Twilight would be interested in. Speaking of, where is she anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked

"She went to Canterlot castle in order to meet with Celestia, but we don't know if she truly is the real Celestia." Fluttershy answered

"What do you mean not the real Celestia?" Rainbow Dash jested

Just then the three heard an audible explosion sound over the horizon, after a second went by, Sanguine's blinker that was on his belt began going off.

"Dammit that's Twilight, she's in trouble." Sanguine said,"We need to get to Canterlot castle now! You guys lead the way, I don't know how to get there."

"Right," Fluttershy said as the three took off at great speed towards the skies. After a while Rainbow Dash pressed the question at hand.

"Uhh, you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I guess we should fill you in RD, so that this next part makes sense." Sanguine added. He told Rainbow Dash about him meeting Fluttershy and defeating the two changelings and how Twilight went to check in on Celestia under the guise of suspicion.

"The changelings are back?!" I thought Shining Armor's spell was keeping them out." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, it's not RD, so I guess something's gone wrong now hasn't it" Sanguine remarked with sarcasm

"You think Queen Chrysalis is behind this?" Fluttershy asked the other two.

"Seems likely, but I'm just about as uninformed about the rest of this as you guys are, however I think that we're about to find out what is truly the source of our problems." Sanguine informed the others as they touched down on the Canterlot castle's front terrace.

"It's quiet..." Rainbow Dash said

"Too quiet." Sanguine added

The three slowly began walking through the silent corridors of the barren castle.

"Huh, no guards around, this really is weird." Rainbow Dash said

"Look guys, if my knowledge on evil things happening in castles is correct, which it sometimes is, then the shit usually hits the fan in the Throne Room." Sanguine told the other two equines.,"You guys know where that is?"

"Sure do." Rainbow Dash answered. The two mares led Sanguine through a few corridors until they came upon the entrance to the throne room, the door was cracked open slightly, and Sanguine heard four voices in there, he recognized Twilight's, but not the other three.

Sanguine flattened himself against the wall close to the door and silently gestured for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to stick close. He listened to the voices closely.

"You won't get away with this Chrysalis!" He heard Twilight yell.

"It's all over for you and your kingdom, I win!" He heard Chrysalis say back mockingly, Sanguine had heard enough, just hearing her voice began pissing him off. He held up his fist to the others in a hold position gesture, eventually he raised all five fingers and began counting down. 5...4...3...2...1...

"Time's up, let's do this. **LEEEERRRROOOOOOY JEENKIIIIINNNNNNSSSS**!" Sanguine battlecried as he kicked the door open so hard it flew to the other end of the room.

"Oh my gosh, he just ran in..." Rainbow Dash said as she and Fluttershy followed Sanguine into the throne room. The three confronted the startled queen. Sanguine looked around the room, he saw Princess Celestia and another pony that looked like her, but darker, in a corner with a pink pony and an unconscious male stallion, all locked in a dark green magical barrier. He also saw another Celestia that was standing next to a scared Twilight Sparkle.

"_Obviously the faker._" Sanguine thought

"Ahh, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, how pleasant to see you two again." Queen Chrysalis looked at Sanguine,"You."

"Me!" Sanguine responded, pointing to himself

"I've heard a lot about you Carbide..." Chrysalis stated

"Nothing good I hope." Sanguine retorted

"Hmph, a witty one aren't you." Chrysalis said

"It's in my nature lady, and right now my nature is telling me to kick your ass." Sanguine stated as he cracked his knuckles.

The three stared down Queen Chrysalis as she stared back with a devilish grin.

"This will be most fun..." She said slyly

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You can now add Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle to the active friends list as well, but in other news more cliffhangers!**  
**Who shall overthrow who? Will the day be saved? Why did my dog just crap in my bedroom? I have no idea...**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z! Oh, and as always**

**Stay Frosty,**

**TwoFatNinjas**


	5. Rage Cage

**Rage Cage:**

Applejack POV

It was a normal day for me, just the usual routines for maintaining the orchard on Sweet Apple Acres, and that's when I heard it, a loud as all heck explosion coming from the Canterlot castle. I knew ponies there would be in trouble, and I aimed to see them all helped. I tried my best to round up all my friends, but the only ones that were around were Pinkie Pie and Rarity. We all decided to cut our losses and get there anyways, with or without the other three. We brought around the royal chariot that Celestia granted permission for us to use in order to avoid the day long walk up there. As soon as we made it up there and into the main castle, the first thing we saw was nothing but empty corridors and rooms, that is until Pinkie told us she heard loud noises coming from the throne room and assumed it was a raging party. She ran to the room as fast as she could and we tried to slow her down, eventually we all bursted into the throne room and saw before us something out of a nightmare...

* * *

Third Person POV

Sanguine dodged the multiple magic strikes from Queen Chrysalis, still disguised as Celestia, as Rainbow Dash distracted multiple changelings disguised as Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, meanwhile the actual Fluttershy layed near the enterance slightly bruised and shaken with fear.

"What in tarnation is going on here?!" Applejack yelled over the commotion

"That man-thing is attacking Celestia!" Pinkie Pie yelled, pointing to Sanguine,"I GOT HIM!" Pinkie began charging Sanguine head-on.

"Another minion of Chrysalis, huh? So be it!" Sanguine yelled back as he outstreched his hand and fired a ki blast at her. Rainbow dash quickly swooped in and yanked Pinkie out of the way before the blast made contact.

"Sanguine! It's okay she's with us!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Whatever you say RD. Listen, I'm gonna keep these guys busy, you explain to your friends everything that happened and get them up to speed, got it!?" Sanguine yelled over to her.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash yelled back

"Enough talk, time to finish this." Chrysalis said as multiple changelings disguised as the mane 6 took formation against Sanguine.

"Alrighty then, two can play at this game..." Sanguine crossed both pointer and middle fingers together in a plus shape.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Sanguine yelled as clouds of smoke filled his side of the room, as the clouds dispersed, multiple shadow clones of Sanguine took formation against the changelings.

"Hell's comin', and it's bringing us with em'," Sanguine yelled,"CHARGE FORWARD!"

The changeling and Sanguine clones both collided with each other as the battle waged and got bloody. Sanguine observed the ensuing carnage from a distance.

"Wow, this is some major Deja Vu.." He contemplated

"Hey, Sanguine!" Rainbow Dash yelled from the entrance.

"Yeah?"

"I got the girls up to speed, they're willing to assist as best as they can." She said

"Nobody overthrows Canterlot on mah watch." Applejack said,"You ready, dude?"

"It's Sanguine, Sanguine Carbide, and hell-to-the-yes I am." He stated. Sanguine lifted his arms in the air.

"DISPERSE!" Sanguine yelled over the commotion. The shadow clones all spontaneously imploded, causing dead changelings to fly against the walls and smokescreen to fill the room.

"Sanguine, what do you think you're doing?! We can't see!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in the fog.

"Ha ha! A sneak attack!" Sanguine elaborated, his voice echoing in the fog like a spooky ghost.

Chrysalis began looking around the smoke feverishly, eventually she saw a dark shape looming towards her, she jabbed her horn at the figure and ended up goring Sanguine.

"HA HA, so much for your sneak attack!" Chrysalis yelled

"AAAAAUUGHHAAAAAGGHHUUUHHH," Sanguine yelled in pain,"AUUUGGH- good acting huh?"

"Wha-" Chrysalis said in surprise. The Sanguine on her horn imploded as well, sending the dark queen into a wall, she got up angry as usual.

"HA, bet'chya weren't expecting the secret shadow clone!" Sanguine's voice still echoed in the fog.

"Show yourself coward!" Chrysalis yelled

"Your wish is my command." Sanguine retorted as the smokescreen began to clear up

"FALCOOOOOON-" Chrysalis saw Sanguine out of her peripheral vision, however Sanguine speed blitzed her.

"PAAWWWWNCH!" Sanguine connected the Falcon Punch with Chrysalis' jaw, sending her flying across the room, and into a pillar. The Mane 6 continued to fight the remaining changeling forces.

"ENOUGH!" Chrysalis yelled as she got up.

"I'll ask you one more time, because I am a man of honor...sometimes, leave now in peace, or in a bodybag." Sanguine warned.

"Ooh, ultimatums..I love ultimatums, in fact, here's one for you." Chrysalis said devilishly as her horn glowed its sinister green. She dragged Twilight over to her and held her up close.

"Surrender, or she will be tortured by unimaginable pain." Chrysalis said

Sanguine looked at her in disbelief for not knowing what she could potentially unleash. He felt his rage begin to bubble.

"Don't do it Chrysalis! You'll let 'it' out!" Sanguine pleaded as he slowly sank to the floor.

"'It' huh, we'll then let's see what this pathetic last resort you call 'it' is!" She yelled as she focused her magic on Twilight. Twilight dropped to the ground screaming and twitching in horrible pain and agony as tears began streaming down her face.

"Twilight, NO!" Fluttershy yelled.

Sanguine looked at his hands as his vision was turning blood red, he heard a familiar beast-like voice in his head.

"_**Let me out, do it...**_" It said.

"_No, I won't_," Sanguine thought back,"_You'll kill everyone!_"

"_**Your friend...she suffers...let me end it...it is the only way...**_" It replied

"_I have no choice._" Sanguine thought as he was shot back to reality, he looked up at the still screaming Twilight, he felt his heartbeat quicken and he clenched his teeth together.

"**GRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**" Sanguine screamed with liquid fury as a red aura surrounded him and exploded outward sending everyone in the room flying back with dust and rubble.

"What in the-" Chrysalis said in disbelief as she looked upon Sanguine. Everyone in the room was in shock as they looked at the figure that stood in Sanguine's former place. It looked like a nightmarish, dark, and humanoid creature straight out of hell. The beast that called itself Sanguine was pitch-black all over, with two round, glowing, all-white, and soul piercing eyes that added to a horrific mouth with jagged teeth. (Much like Asura's Wrath Form) Red lightning began to crackle off of the Berserk Sanguine as he looked directly at Chrysalis with unkempt rage. He knelt down and looked at Twilight who was unconscious from the pain, with tears still coating her closed eyes, he got even angrier. Chrysalis began to laugh

"HA HA HA HA HA! Really? You think a scary makeover is going to sway me?! You must be out of your mi-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Berserker Sanguine said

Chrysalis was caught off guard as she looked back at Sanguine.

"**You...YOU DID THIS!**" He yelled at her.

"Hmph, so what if I did, what're you gonna do abou-" Chrysalis was cut off as Sanguine caved in her face with a punch so hard that it sent her through 5 of the castle's walls and eventually the outdoor terrace. Sanguine flew after her, with no sign of letting up.

"We have to stop him from killing her!" Fluttershy said as she ran to the terrace. Applejack helped resuscitate Twilight and the rest of the ponies ran out as well. When they got outside they saw a savagely beaten Chrysalis and Berserk Sanguine both in the sky as Sanguine was choking her out.

"NO SANGUINE DON'T DO IT!" Twilight yelled at him. Sanguine looked down at the ponies and he eventually loosened his grip.

"FOOL," Chrysalis yelled,"You're mind is under my command now!" She tapped her horn to Sanguine's head as she attempted to seize control of his mind. Sanguine grabbed the queen's horn midway through.

"What!? IMPOSSIBLE." She yelled

"**Trying to control me...you want my mind...HAVE IT THEN!**" Sanguine yelled,"**I'M GOING TO PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL!**"

Sanguine grabbed Chrysalis' face as he began mentally implanting all of his horrifying and traumatizing memories into Chrysalis' head.

"NO NO STOOOOOP IT!" She yelled," MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOPPPPP! AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Sanguine grabbed the queen by the neck and threw her far into the direction of the badlands. Afterwards, he touched down onto the terrace as the mane 6 looked upon him in fear. He dropped to his knees as the inky black aura that was his Berserker form melted off of him like wax and collected in Sanguine's shadow.

"She'll live." Sanguine told the ponies, he knelt down to get on their level,"I'm sorry...all of you, really, it was the only way. Please understand."

The ponies all glanced at each other,"We understand, just don't let it control you like that next time." Twilight said. Sanguine looked into her eyes

"I'll try..." He said,"We should probably help your queen."

"Yeah...I guess we should." Twilight responded as the ponies and Sanguine walked back to the throne room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Spooky and awesome transformations about, bottom line, this was epic.**

**Sanguine went crazy, met the rest of the mane 6, and now will discuss Chrysalis' fate with royalty!**

**See you all next chapter**

**Stay Frosty,**

**TwoFatNinjas**


	6. Meanwhile

**Meanwhile...****:**

Chrysalis seemed to be flying through the badlands for what seemed to be hours before crashing and tumbling onto the dead sand below. She laid there, deprived of energy after her heated encounter with the fearsome Berserker Sanguine, a form so few managed to provoke and yet a form so many dreaded. Eventually a lowly changeling grunt trotted up to the drained queen and haggled her attention.

"My queen, the dark lord expects your status report immediately." The changeling said

"I know..." Chrysalis said with tiredness and a twinge of fear, she new she would anger him for not turning up with anything.,"I know, let's just get this over with."

She got up off the ground and began summoning their transport. Her horn glowed its sinister green as a small void opened up for Chrysalis and the changeling to enter. They both emerged into a dark cave turned lair. A large yet menacing centaur creature greeted them.

"Ahh, Chrysalis...back from your mission." The centaur said

"Yes Tirek, I have returned..." She replied somewhat distantly.

"**Hopefully with what I asked you to retrieve?**" An icy and dignified voice said from a dark throne hidden in the shadows. Chrysalis bowed slowly before the figure.

"M'Lord, I'm sorry to report that...I didn't complete your orders." Chrysalis said with worry

"**...What.**" The figure said

"I'm so sorry M'Lord! I s-swear it won-"

"**Stop...just stop.**" He said. He rested his face into his hands and sighed.

"**I didn't bring you people back from the brink of death and banishment to flake on me.**" The man said,"**I only have YOU guys, nothing more, so don't disappoint me. An insectoid queen and her people, a magical centaur, and a crazed scientist.**"

"**Speaking of which, Tirek**." The figure said.

"Yes Lord Pr-"

"**WHOA WHOA! Easy there,**" The figure said,"**We must keep my identity secret from the viewers until the time allows my unveiling! Now Tirek, as I was saying, where is the Chaos god you spoke of? He would make a fine soldier of my regimen.**"

"He...sided with the ponies." Tirek spat with disdain.

"**What. A. Damn. Shame.**" The man said,"**Oh well, shit happens right? Now then, Chrysalis, Tirek...I have a mission for both of you.**"

"What is it M'Lord?" Chrysalis asked

"**I want you to capture Prince Shining Armor with gusto...his protection spell is putting a real crick in my plans thus far. Bring him dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me, just get him here. And don't fail me this time or there will be dire consequences. Understand?**" The figure said

"Yes sir!" The two said as they entered a wormhole. The figure stepped of of his throne and into the light, he looked like Sanguine, but with cryptic sigils all over his skin, possessed blood red and glowing eyes, sclera and all, long black hair, a black goatee, and had scars all over his face, making look weathered down and seasoned all in one.

"**Herr Doktor.**" He said

"Yes mein König?" The Doktor said

"**Is Project S ready to go?**"

"Almost, it just needs a few adjustments mein König."

"**Good good, Sanguine Carbide...you won't get off easy this time.**" The man contemplated

* * *

**Author's Note****:**

**I realize that this chapter is shorter than others people, but I have to get the villainous exposition out there somehow!**

**Don't worry though, this is simply a bridge to longer chapters, but it will happen.**

**How will Sanguine deal with these new adversaries of his?! He'll probably kick their asses...**

**Welp, that's my time. Stay Frosty**

**TwoFatNinjas**


	7. More Exposition

**More Exposition:**

I'm back baby! It's been too long, and now that I have time I thought I would gift you magnificent people this Christmas with the continuation of this story. Let's begin shall we?

* * *

**Canterlot Castle**

**16:00 Hours**

Sanguine kicked his feet up onto the large meeting table before him as he sat back in his chair, around him was the Mane 6 as well as the other Canterlot royalty. Celestia was the first to speak up.

"Sanguine Carbide, let me be the first to say that me and my people are ever grateful for your help in driving out Chrysalis once more. You are a true guardian." She said

"Believe me, it was no trouble. However, don't expect me to be there for you EVERY time your kingdom falls under trouble, sometimes you need to defend for yourself, ya know." Sanguine responded

"We will have to up our defense forces next time, so I think we will be better prepared." Princess Luna said

"Good to hear, so, changing the subject, what's our next course of action?" Sanguine asked the others

"To be honest Sanguine, we currently need to keep our priorities in order. We need to see to it that the castle is rebuilt and refortified before we plan anything, I have building crews onsite, so your help in the matter will not be required." Celestia said

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Sanguine inquired

"Well, your friends could introduce you to the rest of what Ponyville has to offer, help familiarize you with the area more." Princess Cadence suggested

"Sounds like a plan, well on that note we're off." Sanguine said

"I can arrange for my personal guard to get you all back to Ponyville." Celestia said

"No need." Sanguine said,"I got this..."

Sanguine walked over to the middle of the room and gestured for Twilight and her friends to come with him.

"Alright, I want you all to join hands...uh, hooves, and I want Twilight to grab my shoulder." He stated

They did as he asked and Sanguine closed his eyes as he put two fingers to his forehead. He concentrated hard and in a split second all of them were warped to Twilight's library, startling Spike who just entered the room.

"WHOA!" Rainbow dash exclaimed,"that was totally wicked!"

"Pretty cool huh?" Sanguine replied,"It's a technique I learned from an old friend that he called Instant Transmission."

"Well, we have time to kill, what should we do?" Sanguine suggested

"I still have to catch up on my studies, but my friends could show you around Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Sounds good," Sanguine said as he and the other five left the rebuilt library,"Well, catch you on the flipside Twilight."

"I'll hopefully see you soon as well...oh and Sanguine." Twilight said

"Yeah?" Sanguine asked

"Thanks, for saving us..." She said, smiling at him.

"Anytime." Sanguine responded, smiling back.

As Sanguine and the other five gathered outside, Sanguine raised the question

"So, we going on the sightseeing tour or what?" He asked

"Alright alright," Applejack said,"Here, Sweet Apple Acres is right around here, I'll introduce you to mah folks in the meantime."

"K,"Sanguine responded

The other four ponies gave their regards and went on their way as Sanguine and Applejack went on their way to the Apple Family's orchard.

"So...what do you do for a living?" Sanguine asked, attempting small talk.

"I buck trees." Applejack said

"You do _what_ to trees?" Sanguine asked staring Applejack dead in the eye.

"I buck em', ya know, kickin em' and harvestin the apples that fall out."

"Oh...thank god." Sanguine said under his breath,"So you just kick trees and harvest apples?"

"Not just that, I tend the flocks, harvest the crops, oversee the growth and prosperity of the land, and care for mah family.

"Sounds like you got a lot on your plate." Sanguine resounded

"Nah, it ain't all me that does everything, I have family and workin hands that help as well." She said

They walked a little longer, Sanguine also told Applejack about his line of work and past. Eventually they made it a brush of apple trees.

"This it?" Sanguine asked, turning to Applejack

"Yup," She responded,"Here let me show you exactly what I do."

Applejack approached a tree, turned around and kicked it with her hind legs. Many apples rained down that she gathered into a nearby basket. She turned to Sanguine with a smug expression.

"Think you can do any better?" She said

"Well, I'll try,"Sanguine said,"I mean, how hard can it be, it's just kicking a tree."

"Trust me, there's lots of technique to it." Applejack said proudly

Sanguine approached the tree, he turned around, took a stance and swung his leg forward in a kick. As the foot made contact, the tree uprooted and went sailing high into the atmosphere until the two could no longer see it. Sanguine looked back at Applejack slowly and saw her expression of disbelief and utter astonishment.

"Umm...I'm gonna take a guess and say that that wasn't...supposed...to happen...heh" Sanguine akwardly chuckled

"N-no...it wasn't," Applejack stuttered quietly

Sanguine shuffled back to her

"Where..." She murmured

"What?" Sanguine inquired

"Where is the tree?" Applejack asked quietly

"Well seeing as it hadn't reached terminal velocity as it was soaring straight upward, minus gravity...umm carry the 7...Deep space, maybe?" Sanguine calculated

"Sanguine." Applejack said

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that again." She told Sanguine

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength." Sanguine said sheepishly

The two continued to walk through Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack not as talkative, until they came across A large red stallion speaking to a small yellow pony with a red mane.

"Howdy ya'll," Applejack greeted the two.

"Hi big sis!" The filly greeted her sister with a big hug.

Sanguine glanced off into the distance while Applejack filled in her two siblings about Sanguine and his actions. Sanguine studied the landscape and noticed just how charming the farm looked.

Sanguine sniffed at the oncoming breeze,"Smells like...pumpernickel." He noted.

Sanguine tuned back into the conversation just as Applejack was finishing.

"Yeah, he drove out Chrysalis again and now I'm just givin' him the tour of our farm." She stated to the two.,"Sanguine, you haven't met mah siblings yet have ya?"

"Can't say I have," Sanguine shrugged

"Well," Applejack said,"This is mah older brother, Big Macintosh, but you can call him Big Mac."

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said

"And this is mah little sister Applebloom!"

"So your the guy that saved the princesses?! That's soo cool!" She exclaimed

"Alright, you two I nee-"

Just then, Applejack's words were cut off as a burnt-up tree, actively on fire, crash landed 5 feet away from the four.

"Oh hey! It's the tree I kicked." Sanguine said nonchalantly. Applejack face-palmed while the other two looked at the tree with surprise.

"Don't worry I got it!" Sanguine exclaimed

"No Sanguine don't!" Applejack yelled

Sanguine ignored Applejack as he approached the tree and picked it up. He hurled it into the mountains far away, never to be seen again.

"Alright, that takes care of that." Sanguine stated as he walked back to the others.

"Right..." Applejack said,"As ah was sayin', you two should run along cause I need to get Sanguine back to Twilight's..."

Sanguine and Applejack began walking back the opposite direction.

"Welp, fun meeting you two!" Sanguine said back as he waved to Big Mac and Applebloom, the two mares awkwardly waved back at him, slowly.

Sanguine turned his attention back to Applejack as they walked along, he noticed that she was a bit deadpan.

"You have really nice siblings." Sanguine said attempting to break the silence.

Applejack said nothing.

"What is it?" He asked,"was it the tree? It was the tree wasn't it."

"Sanguine, y'all need to really need to tone it down a little when making a first impression, has anyone ever told ya that?" She asked

Sanguine took out a small notepad and marked something down.

"You happen to be number 487,843...congratulations!" He said

The two made it to Twilight's Library a while later.

Sanguine studied the treehouse carefully.

"Something wrong?" Applejack noticed

"Say, the genetic composition of this treehouse is fairly new...was Twilight some kind of hobo before this was built?"

"Nah, she had a house like this one before, but there was this tyrant named Tirek that we fought a while ago that destroyed the first one. Twilight got a new castle that she lived in for a while, but she missed her old house too much so Princess Celestia made her a new one, just like the old." Applejack said

"Fascinating," Sanguine contemplated,"You said she has a castle?"

"Yep, crystalized fortress and everything, after all, she is royalty now." Applejack replied

"Sweet, you should show me it sometime."

"You should ask Twilight, no one's allowed into her castle except for other royalty and anyone Twilight's approved, i'm sure you could convince her, she really likes you ya know."

"Eh, i'll ask." Sanguine said

An explosion resounded from Canterlot castle once more that shook the two.

"Really, again?!" Sanguine yelled

"I gotta go up there Applejack, see you on the flipside!" Sanguine took off and raced to Canterlot, he touched down in the courtyard and noticed the vast amount of changelings attacking all the citizens.

One of the changelings noticed Sanguine land.

"HEY GUYS IT'S CARBIDE! KILL HIM!" one of them yelled.

Hundreds of changelings charged Sanguine at once. Sanguine took a battle ready stance and prepared for the oncoming zerg rush.

"Huh, deja vu." He said

* * *

**Hey guys, It's me, look I know that you may have a lot of questions including but not limited to:**

**\- Why were you gone for so long?**

**\- Why start back now of all times?**

**\- Are these hiatuses going to be a regular thing?**

**I have been to hell and back to put it simply, my whole life has changed, some for the better and some for worse. I could get into all the details, but we're here for fanfictions, not boring tirades of our lives. To answer other questions, I had the free time this Christmas break so I thought that I would get back into finishing this story, for you guys because I love you all platonically, updates may be a bit slower because I'm dealing with some difficult times, but have no fear! I will not leave you guys hanging for months at a time, unless I die, which I'm not planing on doing anytime soon. So in short, THE PRODIGAL SON HAS RETURNED! And as always**

**Stay frosty,**

**TwoFatNinjas**


	8. The Plot Thickens

**The Plot Thickens:**

Canterlot Courtyard

18:00 Hours

Sanguine leapt out of the way of the first few flurries of blows from the changelings swiftly. More and more of the swarm pursued him and attempted to exchange blows, but Sanguine appeared to be dodging and dancing through all of their attacks like he wasn't even there.

Sanguine, being as snarky as he was, took the time to piss off as many changelings as he possibly could.

"Hey you!" He said pointing to one.

"Who, me?" The changeling said

"Yea, you look like a professional blind date!" Sanguine yelled

"GGRRRAHHH! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" The changeling yelled as he hailed his comrades over to him to attack Sanguine once more.

"You'll have to catch me first! Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop!" Sanguine yelled in comic fashion as he sped off around Canterlot with the swarm in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville

Twilight was actively studying more and more books trying her best to find a slew of specific spells when her thought process was cut-off by the sound of someone violently knocking on her door.

"I'm coming, i'm coming, hold your horses!" Twilight yelled down in mild irritation, as she opened the door Applejack came crashing in, yelling about a multitude of things.

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight yelled,"slow down alright, now tell me what's wrong."

"Canterlot's in trouble again!" She said between breaths

"Again?! This soon?!" Twilight exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sanguine went up there to see what's wrong, but I think there's something horribly bad going on up there." Applejack said

"Alright, let's go." Twilight said,"but we need to grab Rainbow Dash before we go, she's the best fighter we have next to Sanguine."

The two ponies left the treehouse in a rush in search of RD, as they ran to get to her house they happened to meet her half-way.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said,"Canterlot is-"

"Is in trouble I know." Rainbow Dash said,"I was on my way to tell you, but here you are."

"Well we need to move, NOW." Twilight urged.

"What about the other three?" Applejack asked

"There's just no time we have to move immediately." Twilight said,"Rainbow Dash, can you tote Applejack?"

"Alright, I'll try." She responded as she wrapped her hooves around Applejack and began to get some air.

"Don't make this weird," Rainbow Dash said

"Can it Rainbow." Applejack said in annoyance

The three took flight and tried to keep in pace with each other as they flew as fast as they could to Canterlot. On the way they noticed Fluttershy also making her way up there as well.

"Fluttershy?!" What're you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Oh, hi girls," Fluttershy responded,"My animals told me that Canterlot was in deep trouble again, I tried finding Twilight, but Spike told me that she and Applejack already left to go there, so I took off by myself, but now were all together again!"

"Well, the more the merrier." Applejack said,"Let's go..."

* * *

Canterlot Courtyards

19:00 Hours

Sanguine

Sanguine was fighting off the multiple changelings that threw themselves at him in a very efficient manner. He Space Jam slammed a changeling on the snout that sent him flying into a building, he thunder-clapped another one on the head that sen him withering to the ground, and punched a few others hard enough to send them flying into other droves.

The four of them touched down as Sanguine took to the skies to fight some of the airborne changelings that were taking his form to mock him.

"Sanguine!" Twilight yelled up,"It's us, we're here to help!"

Sanguine looked down at the mares and waved at them.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" He yelled back

"Sanguine, behind you!" Rainbow Dash yelled after him

Sanguine looked back in time to see a changeling drop kick him.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" It yelled after him.

Sanguine began plummeting to the ground and hit it with a resounding thud. Twilight gasped a little, but Sanguine stood back up unscathed.

"Long time no see, what brings you by?" Sanguine asked all smooth-like

"We came to help you cause it seems like you're havin' a hard time fighting these darn things." Applejack replied

"Nah, no need to help," Sanguine said,"In fact I was just finishing up!"

The changelings began to dive bomb after Sanguine whilst roaring various battlecries. Sanguine took a low stance and cusped his hands behind him as he began charging up energy.

"You guys might wanna stand reeeally far away for this one." He said,"KAAAAA...MEEEEEEHHH-

"What's he doing?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"I have no idea, but we should listen to him, c'mon!" Twilight said as the four distanced themselves.

The changelings continued to get closer.

"HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEHHHH-

"This one's for that blind date insult!" One of the changelings yelled

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Sanguine yelled as pure blue energy rocketed from his hands that encompassed half the city block. The giant laser enveloped the first few changelings, the others in the back of the rush had a change of heart and began flying in the opposite direction, but it was no use, the beam soared upward and caught every changeling in its path into a world of hurt.

Sanguine decided enough was enough as he detonated the beam and sent the changelings flying from the nuclear sized explosion in every direction. Sanguine marveled at his craft and began slow clapping as a rainstorm of dead and injured changelings began plopping all around him in a flurry.

"Heh...heh heh ha ha..ha HA HA HAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAA, if the gods of all that is awesome did not think that this deserves a perfect 10, then may they strike me where I stand." Sanguine announced with pride.

The rest of the changelings not caught in the fire storm backed away from Sanguine in fear.

"Aww hell nah that ain't happenin'!" One said as he took off.

"Man, the dark lord don't pay me enough to deal with this!" Another said as he took off with a bunch of others.

The surviving masses eventually fled towards the Badlands and were out of sight in seconds. Sanguine strolled over to the castle entrance and waited.

"Well?" He said gesturing over to the four,"You girls coming or what?"

The four of them slowly began walking with Sanguine, still visibly astounded nonetheless.

"S-Sanguine..." Twilight said slowly,"I had no idea you were capable of that much sheer power."

"Well ya know, training does that for you." Sanguine replied casually as the party reached the castle's foyer.

"T-training...just training..." Twilight slurred as she was trying her best to understand what she saw,"T-that was more powerful than ANY alicorn magic I've seen. Even the princesses magic at full strength doesn't even come close..."

"_She's **really** passionate about magic._" Fluttershy whispered to Sanguine

"_I can see that._" Sanguine whispered back

"How." Twilight said flatly

"Uhh pardon?" Sanguine responded

"How do you have that much magical power, I-it's not conceivably possible in any way!" Twilight pleaded

"It's not magic Twilight, it's something much more powerful." Sanguine said

"Blasphemy!" Twilight said,"There's nothing more powerful in this realm than the arcane."

"Well, there is now. It's called **Ki**." Sanguine said

"Ki?" Twilight inquired

"Indeed," Sanguine replied,"Ki is a mystical energy that binds all living things together. It's made up of things like courage and willpower and those, like me, with the proper training can weaponize their ki into powerful attacks and moves into order to strengthen their overall physicality."

"This ki sounds like quite the piece of work, tell me more!" Twilight said with very obsessive interest.

"Later, first we have to save your princesses, don't ya think?" Sanguine said as the five made it to the throne room entrance.

"Now if my calculations are correct, which they usually are, kicking open the door will be just as effective as last time!" Sanguine said with glee as he poised to kick the door down.

"NO Sanguine wait!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sanguine inquired, turning his head to Twilight.

"Look at the door and tell me what you see." She said

"Hmm, door sealing magic!" Sanguine deduced,"Looks like they were expecting us."

"So now what do we do?" Fluttershy asked

"Betcha 20 bits that they won't expect us to come in from the roof." Sanguine suggested

"Or I could disenchant the door sealing magic and we could WALK in." Twilight corrected

"At a time like this!?" Sanguine proclaimed,"yeah, screw that noise, I'm coming in from the roof, meet you in there."

Sanguine dashed out a nearby window and flew his way up to the roof, he got himself ready and blasted a big hole in the rafters. Sanguine landed gracefully in the throne room and outstretched his arms above him.

"TA-DAH!" He yelled.

"Sanguine! You're here!" Celestia said with relief.

"Seriously, we need to stop meeting each other like this." Sanguine said

"Agreed, now can you help us fight these guys off?!" She replied

"Sure thing." Sanguine replied somewhat evily as he began walking toward the two assailants.

He remembered Chrysalis, but could not make out the large and somewhat foreboding centaur.

"Chrysalis, a pleasure as never." Sanguine said

Chrysalis took on a look of utter terror as she began getting Vietnam style flashbacks to all the horrible memories he implanted in her head, she began backing off slowly. Tirek took notice of this and growled in annoyace.

"How can you possibly fear this pathetic scoundrel?! He barely measures up to my hoof." He spat

"Yo, Longhorn Steakhouse! Yeah, I'm talkin to you!" Sanguine said,"You wanna find out tough guy?"

"This will be no trouble at all..." Tirek smirked as he slowly stomped over to where Sanguine was and faced him.

As the two fighters face off in battle for the good of Ponyville, Canterlot, and all of Equestria. How will Sanguine and his friends fare against the tyrant known as Tikek once more? And how does this all involve the doings of the mentioned Dark Lord? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

**Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**TwoFatNinjas again,**

**So more story stuff, the plot continues and there is a dark puppet master that is pulling all the strings! Spoooky, but the time for spooky was during Halloween. It's nearing Christmas time now and in lieu of the holidays I will be releasing a one chapter story detailing the time Sanguine saved Christmas in Ponyville. It should be released by Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, depending on my schedule, but either way expect an exciting christmas story relatively soon.**

**As always stay Frosty(the snowman),  
**

**TwoFatNinjas**


End file.
